1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image printing method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image printing method and apparatus which can detect the edge of a printing medium on which a barcode is written while reading the barcode using one sensor unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a partial functional block diagram of a conventional image printing apparatus for detecting the edge of a printing medium. The printing medium 10 is conveyed to a sensor unit 120 using a conveying belt 150 connected to a conveying roller 110. The edge of the printing medium 10 is detected by the sensor unit 120, and the printing medium 10 is conveyed from the detected edge location by a predetermined length until the edge of the printing medium 10 reaches a feed roller 130. Then, an image is printed on the printing medium 10 while the printing medium 10 is being conveyed from the feed roller 130 to a printing head unit 140 according to an image printing command of a user.
Recently, various kinds of printing media have been developed. A user selects a printing medium to print an image, according to the kind of image, the kind of printer, and the user's taste. In order to provide information on the printing medium, a barcode is written on the printing medium 10. Accordingly, a sensor unit is required for reading the barcode. If the image printing unit uses a plurality of sensor units to detect the edge of the printing medium 10 and read the barcode, the cost for manufacturing the image printing apparatus increases. Also, since the edge of the printing medium 10 is detected and the barcode is read using each sensor unit, it printing takes too long.